


we’ve come a long way to belong here

by Alana



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabbles, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Requests, double-drabbles, interspecies relations, karkat being bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double handful of drabbles (and double-drabbles, where the characters insisted on being wordy) (I am looking at you, Karkat) of Homestuck pairings my friends asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’ve come a long way to belong here

**Author's Note:**

> All pairings were prompted to be written; some were prompted with quadrants indicated, and some were not.
> 
> There may be further chapters if I keep asking people to give me prompts. (btw you can totally prompt me down in the comments if you feel like it, though I make no guarantees.)

_[kanaya♦karkat]_

She finds you weeping into your arms, and you can tell for a moment she is paralyzed by it, by the intimacy of seeing something she never wanted to; and then she crouches next to you, not even seeing her skirt dragging in the mockingly red blood covering your land. "Karkat?" she whispers, in a fragile kind of voice, and you look up at her, cheeks pink from crying.

"Oh," she murmurs, eyes widening, and you see her struggling to find something to say through your wobbling vision; but she can't get a word out.

Instead, she takes your hand.

•☀•

_[tavros♠dave]_

You wonder if this is another part of you that unbroke, when you died.

It's kind of weird, but kind of thrilling, to watch him itch in your presence, even when you're not even really doing anything-- you know he kind of thinks you're pathetic (but not pitiable), in a way that he can't even get any fun out of anymore, because you are just happy as shit to assail his ears with slam poetry, watch him wince and roll his blank eyes. 

And his yelp when your sick burns singe his drum machine... 

You could get used to blackrom. 

__

•☀•

_[roxy♠eridan]_

You tell the troll, "Dude, that cape is adorbs! You look like a little wizard, damn." 

He sneers, like he'd look down his nose at you if you weren't taller than him, and says, with this funny wobble, "Wwizards ain't real." 

(You blink.) 

"And they're all fuckin' assholes wwhat think they're the fucking shit anywway," he adds. 

You tell him, "What, no way, wizards are cool," and, "How would you know that if they didn't exist," and he bristles, white shark teeth and dead-white glare-- and his angry look is so cute, you can't help but tease him some more.

__

•☀•

_[porrim♥meenah]_

Her braids, you discover, make her squeak when you tug them; it's a wonderfully silly sound, and you purr against her belly, making her squirm like she's ticklish.

"Oh, fuck you!" she whines, and giggles; she is ticklish, you realize, glancing up at her through your lashes, and you smirk a little as she squeaks at you to stop, telling you to stop tickling her and get to her bulge, she thought that was what the both of you were here for--

Her gasping silence when your mouth continues lower, tongue against skin, makes you purr more than any squeak.

•☀•

_[dave♦karkat]_

"How are you such a festering pustule on the asscheek of the universe?"

His expression barely twitches, just one eyebrow arched as he turns his head with a blaring honk; "You tell me, sweetcheeks," he says, and reaches over, fingers brushing against your cheek.

"This is infidelity," you grumble, "no matter what you say."

"Not my fault your boytoy's too busy being a creep to talk to you," and you should bite his fingers off for that-- but he's tucking a lock of hair behind your ear, and saying something ridiculous about cigars and you need this more than anything.

•☀•

_[john/roxy]_

You're not sure where she came from, but when she tells you her name, you laugh, and quote sing-songily, "The name on everybody's lips..."

She had no idea what you were talking about, and at that point, you had to share it with her, except your memory misplaced the movie so you drag her to your piano and play it, the notes plinking under your fingers without hesitation. You don't even pause when she sinks on the bench beside you, humming a little off-key as she picks up the melody.

This is the most fun you've had since you died.

•☀•

_[jade/equius]_

When she orders you to sit, you sit, instantly, knees melting under the tone of her voice; and she asks, "Wow, what the hell were you thinking? This wiring is ridiculous, it'd be way more elegant if you did this--" and she tears the wiring in the robot's chest apart, strong brown fingers plucking them like petals from a flower.

You hear yourself voice some kind of objection, even as she holds her hand out and orders "Soldering iron" in a voice that is not to be argued with. You dent the iron as you lay it in her hand, and your fingers tear through the towel you pull out like it is tissue, not terrycloth, and her electric green eyes barely flicker away from her task but one bleached-white ear turns towards you, brighter than any part of you against her hair and hood.

She is, you think, beautiful, and you flush at the thought, pulling out another towel and handing her the pliers she commands you to give over. Perhaps not elegant, but-- but beautiful, confident, carrying herself like nobility, like there is no place she could not belong. You feel inferior in her glow.

It's almost wonderful.

•☀•

_[aradia/kanaya]_

"You look," Kanaya says, and a light flickers in her eye to match her skin; you tilt your head, waiting for her to continue-- you are made of time, you can spare a moment-- "Radiant." You know it's a compliment from her, and you laugh, and a smile flickers at the corner of her mouth as you bow your thanks-- and she continues, "Though I'm not sure those clothes are terribly flattering on you," which is rather blunt, "which I could fix in a trifle, I'm sure there's a better cut for you--"

Laughing, you let her sweep you away.

•☀•

_[roxy/tavros]_

"Damn, you have one hell of a hatrack," someone says behind you, and suddenly there's an elbow on one horn and a tap of fingers on the other one, and the girl asks, in a clear human-ish voice, "Do trolls get spam about horn growth?"

You splutter faintly, and duck forward so you won't hit her when you turn to look-- it is a human girl, one you don't know, and her eyes (pink like cotton candy, like strawberry marshmallows, like the light of a moon) meet your dead ones, before skimming over you ("This, is a private bubble," you manage), and her lopsided smirk kind of goes grin-wards when she's finished casing you, from hair and horns to sandals and the white jagged-edged dress in between.

"Cute," she says, and you can't tell if she's talking to you or herself but either way you blush brown. "Really fucking cute."

•☀•

_[karkat/dave]_

"Fine," he says, and does like you asked, fingertips weirdly soft (featherlike, you think, but that's dumb) as they brush down your cheek, and suddenly you grok on to why he'd refused so long, because this is not fucking platonic, not like it is when Kanaya does it.

Your ossified dorsal strut, the traitor, shivers, and you grab his wrist before he can pull it away ( _wait no that's not right he's way too fast to_ not _dodge your grab_ ), and before you can realize you're doing it.

His fingers are still on your cheek. His eyes are hidden by his shades, and you don't know what he's thinking, and you don't know if you want to know because it might break this hazy connection, and you don't know what will happen when the gossamer touch of his fingers falls away.

You don't know how long the silence holds (he probably does, fucking god-hooded bulge-munching asshole), but suddenly the corner of his mouth turns up and he says, "Shit, look at this, another bitch paid up a ticket for the Strider train, like they even think they're ready for--"

You don't let him finish before punching him in the nose.


End file.
